mniacfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasper Mavrick
The second official character introduced in M@niAc$, Kasper Mavrick is a resident of Dead City and it is mentioned he died due to unknown causes before the comic began. He currently runs a Donor shop of sorts; keeping spare organs, skulls, flesh, and more in stock, keeping a creepy barber theme to it as well, though Kasper is a really chill guy. Kasper is also not mentioned since his appearance in the comic, which can leave the reader guessing that he is a side character. Personality Much like Nicole, Kasper's personality must be determined by his introduction. Kasper is 17 years old; and quite an outgoing, chill guy. To add more, he is homosexual with his heart belonging to Zero. Since Zero is living, Kasper is unable to stop watching him from his plane and plans to kill him so they can reunite. Needless to say, Kasper speaks intelligently and straight to the point with his vocabulary. All in all, he is a cool guy. His Skype is CheckeredRabid. Appearance Kasper is a tall, slim male with white rabbit ears that stand out within his dark, raven hair. He has red eyes, and is most often seen wearing a dark vest over a white, long-sleeved button up shirt, black dress pants, and dress shoes. Most often, due to cutting up bodies he finds, he is seen covered in blood because he does not only eat the organs he collects, but also places them in jars to sell. History Unmentioned, there is no clear view of how Kasper died; except that he is dead and has lived in Dead City since before the story began. He runs a Donor shop which sells organs and spare parts to professors from the 1300s trying to discover the human body; or if a cannibal happens to be hungry. Despite this, business runs well until his friend Nicole runs in, confused and scared. Kasper realizes his friend is dead, and therefore tries to explain that she is dead, which only results in Nicole running out of the shop screaming. He decides to go upstairs into his room, in which he opens his laptop (or 'Valkri' as the Dead call it) and opens up Skype, in which it briefly explains that due to the Dead's cautions, they had to block the living's internet and create their own. Sadly, Kasper despises the crappy rip-off sites (such as slitter to replace twitter, Bootube to replace Youtube, etc). Though it mentions that due to his intelligence, Kasper was able to download Skype instead of the Dead's version, Scythe, but had to create a new account called CheckeredRabid in which he has all the friends from when he lived on his friends list, but must remain low and act as if he is a different person. He contacts druNkl@dy, which will be the third introduced character, Death; and the two get into a chat. Death mentions she feels as if she and Kasper (unknowing its him) have met before, which results in Kasper having to say goodbye to her for good and blocks her. Trivia *Kasper does not have any noticeable typing quirks. He uses formatted typing. *Both Kasper and Babydoll carry the last name 'Mavrick'; which can imly they have a family affiliation.